


Purple Line

by babymina



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tattoos, idolverse, soft gaybie chaeng and confident flirt nayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymina/pseuds/babymina
Summary: Nayeon gets her first tattoo. Obviously Chaeyoung is who she goes to for help.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Purple Line

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as twt fic but I decided to bring it here to ao3! This is my first time writing NaChaeng! I thought the idea really fit them! 
> 
> Heavily inspired by the lyrics of Twice's Rainbow

"Unnie, I promise it's not gonna' hurt that much." Chaeyoung says while running her free hand over Nayeon's head in a soothing motion. Her other hand is currently busy being locked in a death grip by Nayeon's own. The blunt tips of Nayeon's fingernails are digging into the skin on the back of Chaeyoung's hand and usually she'd complain about the pain but she'll give Nayeon a free pass for right now.

What she's about to do _is_ a new and foreign experience after all.

"I feel like you're just saying that so I won't chicken out." Nayeon peers up at Chaeyoung. The fear is evident in her eyes and her bottom lip is jutted out into a pout and quivering.

"Now would I lie to you, unnie?" Chaeyoung quirps, "Does that sound like me?"

"Yes, yes it does. Just yesterday you stole my chips when we were in the green room, and tried to blame it on Momo." Nayeon rolls her eyes, "Which, mind you, was stupid. I would've given you some if you'd just ask."

"It's more fun to tease you, though." Chaeyoung sticks out her tongue slightly.

She grins at the slight flush that forms on Nayeon's frustrated face. The way her unnie furrows her eyebrows when she's frustrated is just too cute. How could Chaeyoung _not_ want to see that?

Nayeon's slight irritation quickly morphs back into fear as the gloved man sitting in front of her grabs a hold of her arm. She winces as he rubs soap and water against the freshly shaven skin on her wrist.

As funny as it is to watch Nayeon squirm, Chaeyoung finds herself worrying about the other. It had been Nayeon's idea to get a tattoo in the first place, and since Chaeyoung was the only one in their group to have some ink on herself Nayeon came to her for guidance. Chaeyoung had been eager to help out; she referred Nayeon to the shop she had went to, helped her figure out what design to get (a simple thin line in a vibrant violet shade that wraps around her wrist—a constant reminder to live by the lyrics she had first written with Chaeyoung in mind), and even offered to tag along with her on the fateful day. They managed to squeeze some time in on one of their rare off days, and after a much appreciated stop by Nayeon's family home (home cooking was something they don't get to experience too often) they ended up at the little shop in Hongdae.

Nayeon had been extremely eager and excited for each step of the process up until now. Chaeyoung worries that maybe their eldest member wasn't cut out for getting a tattoo, or that maybe she had helped convince Nayeon to do something she really wasn't ready for.

"Calm down unnie, he's just putting the stencil on you right now."

The tattooist gives Nayeon a comforting smile as he places the paper with the stencil onto her damp wrist. "This is just to check if the placement is alright. Here you can look at it in the mirror over there. Move your wrist around and see if you like how it looks."

Nayeon nods and after the man peels the paper back she moves to the mirror hanging on the wall. She turns towards Chaeyoung, raising her eyebrow in query. "Whatcha’ think? How does it look?"

"Beautiful."

The words leave Chaeyoung's mouth before she realizes she's even said them. She bites her tongue and curses herself. Chaeyoung really hopes Nayeon doesn't notice she was talking about her face rather than the line on her wrist.

She's always had a weakness for pretty girls, and Nayeon, of course, was one of the prettiest girls Chaeyoung has ever met. She's always sort of had a crush on the other ever since she met her as a trainee and despite trying hard to ignore her feelings—it could possibly ruin their group's dynamic or even their careers if she tried to act on them—sometimes her affection for Nayeon slips through.

Like it did just now.

"Uh, I mean it looks good on you. I think the meaning behind it is beautiful."

_Nice save, Chaeng._

Nayeon just hums in agreeance holding her arm out again to scrutinize over the ink.

"Y'know, Nayeon-unnie, if you don't want to get it you don't have to go through with it." Chaeyoung's sure they'd still have to pay the artist for all the time and effort he's put in so far but nothing's been permanently put on Nayeon yet. Chaeyoung really doesn't want Nayeon to do something she'd regret.

"No, of course I want to get it. I'm just being a baby about the pain." Nayeon levels herself with Chaeyoung, her gaze turning serious and grounded. "I'm honestly not sure how you came here all by yourself to do this. I could never. You're truly amazing Chaeng."

It's Chaeyoung's turn to flush this time but it isn't out of irritation. She looks down at the ground, unable to stop the smile from forming on her mouth.

"Gosh, I wouldn't say amazing…"

"Well I would." Nayeon reaches out and ruffles Chaeyoung's hair, stopping to play with the short tips near her ear. "I admire how unabashedly... _you_ you are. It's one of the reasons I wrote the song about you anyways. I want to 'get to the purple line' and be with you, Chaeng."

She walks back over to the tattooist and plops herself in the chair, leaving a flabbergasted Chaeyoung behind to stare at herself in the mirror's reflection.

(Chaeyoung is not quite sure if Nayeon knows the effect she has on her yet. But judging by the smirk and wink she shoots her through the mirror, Chaeyoung is starting to think that may be the case.)

Chaeyoung shakes herself out of her Nayeon-induced dazed and trails back over to stand at Nayeon's side. Without the words even needing to be spoken, she grabs ahold of Nayeon's hand and squeezes.

Nayeon looks at the tattoo artist and smiles. "I love it. I'm ready."

* * *

An hour later Chaeyoung and Nayeon are walking hand in hand down the crowded streets of Seoul. Their faces are as covered up as Nayeon's freshly bandaged wrist in order to conceal their identities to the public. It's nice for them to share this moment alone cloaked in the ambiguity of their disguises but Chaeyoung is certain that in just a few days the internet will be exploding with comments and chatter about Twice's Nayeon's new ink. 

Chaeyoung shivers as a cold burst of wind brushes by and Nayeon, being affectionate and caring like she always is, takes off her own scarf and wraps it around Chaeyoung's neck.

"There, we can't have our little Chaengie catching a cold now, can we?"

Instead of throwing a witty remark back about how she isn't 'anyone's little Chaengie', Chaeyoung just hums a thank you and burrows her chin into the warm fabric.

After all it'd be a lie, because she definitely _is_ Nayeon's little Chaengie.

* * *

In a few months the internet will be lighting up with comments and chatter again over the newest addition to Twice's Chaeyoung's set of ink on her arms. The blurry previews from fansite's pictures won't give a good look at her newest piece and many will wonder what the tattoo exactly is.

But Chaeyoung will know. And Nayeon will know too. 

They will both know that a tiny rainbow now sits adjacent to the kiss mark on Chaeyoung's left wrist.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are encouraged and appreciated!
> 
> I have [a twitter](http://twitter.com/BABYM1NA)  
> If you have any questions about this story or just want to talk about Twice and ggs hit me up there:)


End file.
